You bore me
by Moondeertribe
Summary: Jo/Maria Becasue its my otp and theres practicly nothing for it QoQ. My first real fanfiction so its not the best uvu. more to come! Jo POV 1st of the Changes series or whatever you want to call it.
1. You bore me

Just look at this sad excuse of a group I have to call competition. Im going to win this, no doubt. Jo smirks to herself, looking over the others as they all gathered together to be separated into teams, eyes drawn to a particular newcomer, a short, stocky and fake looking girl. Anne something another? No wait wasn't her name Mari? She frowned a bit, eyebrows drawn together as she tried to place a name to her put together face. Her names on the tip of my tongue….. The artificial girl turned to face her, lips pursed and face annoyed, a painfully out of season shade of blue painted her eyelids and her skin smeared an ugly and tacky orange tan "would ya mind not starin at me? I know I'm hot stuff n' all but jeez" She says, her thick accent(?)was disgustingly annoying and her lips done up with a cartoony maroonish color. On any normal person it would look absolutely horrific and out of place but on her….no wait it still looked absolutely shitty. Jo arms crossed, an eyebrow raised at her response. Great another self-obsessed failure, this makes….3 so far? Wonderful. At least I've got some serious skill to back my arrogance up. Are you telling me there is going to be practically no real competition this season, I knew I was going to win but man they could have at least tried to give me a challenge, someone to give me a run for my money, but no ,they give me a bunch of wimps, some sort of magic elf girl, and a walking bottle of spray tan. Fun. Wait weren't we being split up into teams? Shit did they already do it? Jo snapped back to the present, stepping over to her team and looking them over with a unimpressed scowl….So these are the Mutant maggots huh. Can't say I'm impressed, doesn't matter, I'll carry the whole team, plus brick seems pretty promising considering the others, who knows he might actually be an asset. Oh and great, little miss jersey is on my team. This is going to be a disappointing season I can just feel it.


	2. You suprise me

This competition thing ain't so bad. Jo smirked to herself, looking out over the crowd as they gagged on what she assumed to be some sort of 'Oatmeal', or at least that's what it vaguely looked like? Although the fact that it could probably be used as substitute for concrete was cause for a little concern. Jo shrugged, shoveling the thick sludge into her mouth and attempting to chew with no avail, opting for just swallowing it whole. Disgusting.

Day after day, meal after meal, she's been taking her time scoping out the competition, taking note of the useful members, Or lack thereof in this case. Brick is an asset, that's been decided, but everyone else on the team? Well let's just say the teams name being maggot's is a fitting title for them, being perfectly honest they're the most useless looking bunch on the island. At least they're pretty fun to mess with I'll give them that. Once again her eyes were draw to a certain short jersey girl. You would think by now I would learn her frikin name. Annie? Jesus christ Marni. You know what I give up. "Hey spray tan." Jo says roughly, giving her some sort of acknowledgement nod as she gestures towards the girl. I don't think I've talked to her since the day we've arrived, she doesn't seem the type but I guess I got to check is she's useful or not. "pass the salt, ide rather this slop taste like something other than just paste."

Jo couldn't help but smile as the girl glared at her. She can't be seriously peeved at me can she? Come on all I asked for was salt. "Chop chop salt now" Jo says, a small grin on her face, her smile growing as the girls scowl deepened. "First of all I don't take no orders from you, second of all, you can say please, capiche?" She says bitterly, practically throwing the salt towards Jo. Jo caught it with no problem and nodded in what seemed like a semblance of a gesture of thanks. Well she's obedient…For the most part anyways. Her reaction was pretty interesting to say the least. A fighting spirit can prove handy during a challenge, and her aim was pretty spot on too. Her attitude is defiantly something to work on, but it was kind of…refreshing? She looked down at her 'food' and give it a thoughtful smile, glancing over at the girl as she stuck a spoon into her own bowl ,sticking her tongue out in disgust as the spoon stuck ,pulling up the whole thing as she tried to bring it up to at least try to eat the stuff. Jo couldn't help but grin. She's kind of surprising.


	3. You fascinate me

"Get outta of my face" She hisses, hands planted on her hips and a fire in her eyes. This is so fun. She  
has to be by far the easiest to stir up and had the best reaction. Cameron was disappointing in how he  
just kind of took the insults, and brick is only so much fun before he pisses himself, or denies that he  
pissed himself. But Anne Maria? She was sharp, fierce and quick to anger, just witnessing her tremble in  
hatred was amusing enough in itself but her responses, being as aggressive as they were, just added to  
the interest.

Shes so…...tiny. Pretty sure 30 percent of her is hair and another 20 percent is accent and tan. Jo  
smiles a bit, throwing A.M into another rage. Her face turning red as she blabbed on, words not even  
registering in jo's mind. Her tiny fists clenching as if she was trying her best not to reach over there and  
throttle her. Jo chuckled. Such a little ball of anger, its absolutely wonderful. She made no attempt to  
hide her weak points, a simple comment being able to send her into a tizzy. She hasn't, to my surprise,  
even attempted to physically attack me, meaning she has some semblance of self control, although I'm  
sure I'll be able to find her breaking point soon. Or at least a boundary of some sort. Heck she might  
even try now, she certainly looks stirred up enough. "Jersey, are you still talking? I stopped paying  
attention ages ago and to be honest you kind of boring me here." Jo smirked as A.M's face turned red,  
her teeth gritting as her shoulders tensed. Don't tell me…..

She lunged forward, tackling Jo down with surprising strength, yelling something in Spanish. Jo laughed  
and pushed her off before A.M could land a punch. "Come at me Spray tan" Jo jeers, bracing herself, a  
smirk on her face as A.M glared at her. Who knew such anger could be expressed on someone's face  
before. She studied A.M's face, scanning her features. Her features are in no means unattractive, but  
wow. Her face was breathtakingly powerful in that scowl of hers. Wait a second wasn't she about to hit  
me? Anne lunged towards her again once more, fists brought up.

"No don't fight!" Come a voice put of nowhere. Isn't that Mike? Jo straightened up, frowning as Mike  
and Zoey rushed to the rescue. They pulled Jersey back, restraining her as she tried her best to pull away  
from them. Jo chuckled, well looks like I found her boundary. She waggled her fingers and Mike pulled  
her away. Zoey tentivly walking up to jo after the other two were a good ways away, a worried  
expression on her face. "Look. Jo. Could you not mess with Anne Maria any more? We were barely able  
to get here on time; I don't want anyone to get hurt….." She says, looking up at Jo with her dumb doe  
eyes. Jo crossed her arms, and scoffed "miss jersey herself started it, why don't you just ask her?" Zoey  
gave Jo a skeptical look before nodding, taking her leave, leaving Jo alone. Why did they have to go and  
ruin that for me. Either way I guess ive learned something, 1: I should mess with Anne marie more often  
,I have to see that wonderful expression again and 2: Mike is way stronger than he looks, like damn son.  
After being left alone to her thoughts for a it , Jo made her way slowly back to the cabin, A.M's  
expression of pure hatred returning in her thought, and no matter how many times she tried to ignore it  
she couldn't help but feel a chill when thinking of her.


	4. Chapter 4

Ah yes, my favorite pass time. Jo smirked as Anne Maria blabbed on, ranting and raving, little fists curled up and shoulders tense. As of late, bugging her had become the norm and Jo was spending what little time she had on the side to visit the other, making up some bogus story like she just had to walk around the woods at this very time Jersey left to do the same. A happy coincidence right?

You would think by this time she would stop being so interesting but….she's just not, everything about her is so particular, from the way she sweeps her hair back to the way her stance changes when speaking to the others. Sure her scowl is beautiful but her smile, her smile is surprisingly soft compared to her flare in an argument. Jo looked Anne Maria over, once again A.M's anger were lost to Jo ,words passing right over her head. That hideous shade of lipstick would be hideous on everyone and anyone else and yet on her? It looked strangely in place, her overbearing style was, to put nicely, not one that would work for anybody but man did it work for her.

Lately, Jo was spending less time arguing and more time studying A.M, cataloguing her features, and listing everything she found attractive in her. Her shapely figure, her big eyes, her cute face, heck even her accent had a certain charm to it that was hard not to like. And man her expressions. They changed quickly and were so varied Jo could spend an hour just watching her and never be bored. Even her lips were interesting, how they moved when she spoke was almost intoxicating, She stared at them wondering how they'd feel against her own….

"I mean why do ya even botha messin wit me!?" A.M yells out, sighing heavily as she brought a hand to her forehead in a melodramatic gesture. "Because you're interesting to me and I kind of dig it" Came Jo's response, words just tumbling out of her mouth as she stared at lips, still contemplating their flavor and whether or not if she'd let her check for herself. Jo's response was greeted with a stunned silence, the uneasy pause causing Jo's attention to be teared away from Jerseys lips and to her face. A look of pure confusion dawning on her face as she watched. "what?" She says softly, frowning sharply at Jo, eyebrows drawn together in an absolutely adorable expression.

Wait what did I say? She blinked dumbly at A.M, trying to recall what she had said in the prior moment. Nope nothing comes to mind "you okay there Spray tan?" Jo asked, frowning a bit as A.M's face tinted in a light blush. She clenched her teeth and quickly punched Jo sharply on the shoulder before storming off, muttering something under her breathe. What just happened? Jo rubbed the now sore spot on her shoulder and looked over her shoulder at A.M, What the actual heck was that for!? She frowned and looked at the ground, thinking hard to remember her words.

"okay so she asked me why I messed with her…."Jo mumbles, knowing on her lip as she tried to recall. "and then I said…oh shit did I say that out loud? Well fuck man." She sighed and swept her hair out of her face, letting out a heavy sigh. Well I guess that explains her reaction although I don't think that was really necessary. So what if I think she's interesting, is it really that much of a big deal? She frowned and roughly palmed the back of her neck. "Well being in the same cabin doesn't help the situation now does it." She grumbles, taking her leave and heading back to her teams cabin. She arrived soon after, A.M no where in sight. Jo couldn't help but feel a little disappointed as she plopped down on her bed, laying back and falling into a pleasant sleep. A particular dream coming over her as she slipped into a deeper sleep.


	5. You infatuate me

[WARNING:SOMEWHAT NSFW IN THIS CHAPTER]

The room was a dull shade of pink, flickering candles surrounding Jo, the scent of roses lingering in the air as she looked around in confusion from her spot on the floor. "What the-" she started before she was shushed by a soft voice coming out from a dark corner of the room, A.M stepping into the light , hips swaying, a scarf made of some kind of see through material wrapped around her body ,threatening to fall off at any moment. Holy sh it. Jo couldn't help but stare at her, eyes captured by her promiscuous walk and clothes (or lack there of in this particular moment), She managed to tear her eyes away from her body only to be enraptured by her lips as they drew into a secretive smile. Jo's ears burned and her face grew red as a rush of blood flooded her face, A.M appearing before her in the next moment, reaching out and caressing Jo's cheek before straddling her, Jo too dumbfounded to move as she gently traced Jo's collar bones with her fingers, her touch sending shivers down Jo's spine .

Jo swallowed thickly before opening her mouth to speak, a high pitch squeak escaping her lips before she clamped her mouth, looking away in embarrassment. A.M gave out a light chuckle before taking Jo's face in her hands and leaning in close. Jo looked back at her face, just in time for A.M to press her lips against Jo's , the action was over in a second and yet the feel of it lingered on her lips, the diluted scent of cherries overwhelming her senses as she tried in vain to figure out what was even going on. "What was that for?" She managed to say, bringing a hand up and touching her lips as she looked to A.M for an answer, only receiving a giggle in response as A.M stood up and took a step back, letting the scarf fall off and expose her curvaceous body.

Jo covered her eyes immediately, trying her best to resist peeking through her fingers as she heard A.M approach, her tentive hand was gently pulled away from her face and placed on A.M's hips as she got back into position, A.M once more straddling Jo, only this time she had her arms wrapped around Jo in some kind of gesture of affection "So tell me, what now?" A.M said, a smile on her lips, the candles flickering and the room darkening. I…WAIT?! She looked away and covered her mouth, the close proximity of their bodies making Jo nervous enough to sweat through her clothes- wait is she naked? Jo looked down, her clothes magically evaporating off her body, darker skin complimenting her own pale complexion.

She looked up once more at her face as A.M rubbed her thumb across the base of Jo's neck lovingly, a twinkle in her eyes as she smiled, awaiting Jo's response."uh-" Jo starts, before being silenced by A.M's lips being feverishly pressed against her own. Jo closed her eyed and enjoyed the sensation, her hand subconsciously gripping hips as they started to both get into it, kissing over and over again, Jo getting increasingly more bold by the second and now running her hands over A.M's body, palming her sides and caressing her curves, being rewarded by little sounds of approval escaping A.M's lips every time they parted for breath. A.M chuckles lightly before running her own hand over Jo's body lightly, gingerly tracing little patterns into her skin before her hand slid south, rubbing in little circles as she got further down.. .A hitch in Jo's breathe as she felt the static surge through her body, she pressed herself down on A.M's fingers, face red at the unfamiliar sensation and her seemingly subconscious reaction to it. A.M giggles and leaned in, as if to whisper into Jo's ear. "You're in way ova your head" She said, before vanishing into fog, Jo jolting up from her peaceful sleep the moon still high in the sky and the campers all still sleeping soundly.

She looked around dumbly, eyes half lidded with sleep before she realized the somewhat moist, tingling sensation in between her legs and her provoking dream that caused it. She looked around once more, making sure everyone else was asleep before tentivly reaching down and touching her underwear, a throbbing feeling making its self-known as she let out a noise of disgust at her now knowingly wet panties. Well that's fucking disgusting. She glanced towards A.M's bunk. So she's still not home yet huh. Maybe she died…wait maybe SHE DIED? She frowned sharply as the thought went through her head, getting up from her bed and ran outside, ignoring the disgusting feeling of having wet under wear as she made her way to the last place she saw A.M, calling her name as she searched. After about 12 minutes of searching she heard a voice in response "Yo Jo that you?" Came a voice from her left. Jo turned towards it and was met with A.M's relieved face. "It had to be you huh, well whateva I'm just glad someone found me, you know the way back right? "She said, holdin her shoulders as a cold breeze rushed past them. Jo blinked at her dumbly before looking behind her. "I…..uh…" Jo stutters, thinking hard to remember her path. "yoU MEAN TO TELL ME WE'RE NOW BOTH STUCK HERE?ARE YOU SERIOUS. WOW THANKS. "She said angrily, face palming with a loud smack.

Jo sighed in frustration and looked back on A.M, she's such a bitch…..it just had to be her huh, couldn't have been Brick or some other person. Thanks mind. Appreciate it. A.M sat down on the floor, being mindful of the obvious clods of dirt as she got comfortable. "Well since we cant make our way back in the dead of night I guess we'll have to wait till mornin." And now she chooses to be rational. Jo plopped down in her place next to a tree and crossed her arms. They sit in silence for the first couple of minutes, Jo sneaking A.M looks every now and then, one particular time catching A.M sneaking a look of her own. The look was enough to set Jo's heart into motion, it beating loudly and her ears began to burn. The feeling of embarrassment she felt from this only spurring her blush on, A.M noticing and giving her a small amused smile. "Whats your deal? She said with a chuckle. "None of your business Jersey" Jo snapped, haughtily looking away from A.M, seeing her frown out of the corner of her eye, "Just tryin ta start a conversation no need to be a bitch about it." Came response, her tone going from one of easy going patience to one of hard resolve in 2 seconds flat. Me and my big mouth.

"look….spray tan-" Jo started, only to be silenced by a harsh shushing sound, A.M holding her hand up to stop her." Thanks for findin me n stuff but can you just shut up while we wait for morning to come, I really don't feel like arguing right now, my feet hurt, by boob itches and its frikin scary out here so if ya don't mind." Jo was a bit taken back but nodded in agreement, arms still crossed as she sat against the nearby tree. They sat there for an hour or two, neither saying a word, A.M presuming napping from her spot on the floor as Jo looked on, bored out of her mind. She closed her eyes and let her mind wander, her thoughts going back to her previous dream, dream A.M's touches sending phantom waves of tingly pleasure across her body, she smiles lightly, un wittingly letting out a soft groan. This is so unbelievably wrong I'm going to make myself sick. She shook her head before opening her eyes finding A.M staring straight at her.

"What?" Jo asks with a frown. "Y-you" She starts, taking a short pause as she tried to find the words. "Are you okay you made a weird noise…" Jo looked at her blankly, trying to figure out what the heck this chick was even talking about. "I what?" Jo deadpans, staring at A.M intensely. She frowns and shakes her head quickly, looking away and focusing on what I'm assuming is a particularly interesting clod of dirt. They once again sit in silence, once again sneaking each other looks. Okay I'm tired of this.

"Okay look, I've been thinking a lot lately, and its pretty much been all about you." Jo blurts out, looking A.M in the eyes as she ranted on" I hate it, I hate you, but obviously I don't hate you as much as I thought considering I had a frikin wet dream staring yours truly and another person who is current sitting in the dirt, like a tool, in front of me" A.M looked taken back but said nothing as she continued on. "I don't know what's going on or what wrong with me but obviously my minds trying to say something. I'm not sure if its telling me we have to get together and frickle frackle or that your messing with my this point they both are pretty plausible" She breathed in heavily and anxiously gnawed on her lip. "So tell me Jersey you want to give this a go or what because I need some kind of closure to I can end this train wreck of a thought from continuing any longer, I'm sick of it and sick of you, I'm sick of thinking it would make a difference in our sad little relationship thing we have going on." She stared at A.M expectantly, awaiting her immediate response but getting only a stunned expression.

"uh…." A.M started, sweeping the hair out of her face, eyebrows knitted in thought "I'm mostly just kinda confused? About how this happened? I mean what the actual heck man, this is kinda sudden" She wriggles her toes and shifts around in her spot uncomfortably. "I don't think it would be a good idea under any circumstance, to be honest" She says roughly, palming the back of her neck. "I mean it probs wont change much, I'll still hate you, and I'm sure we will still fight, if not much more. There would be no point." She looked down at her knees. "So no then? Good. Uh…..thanks…for answering me that is…."Jo responds, her voice getting caught in her throat as she felt a surge or disappointment. Not now emotions, you stop that. They sit in silence for a couple of minutes, both unwilling to look at each other nor talk to each other, before A.M broke the silence.

"So you dig me huh?" She says, a small smile on her face as she looked over at Jo, a teasing quality to her voice. Jo rolled her eyes but couldn't help but to smile back, "I guess so jersey, but I hope you don't think that changes how much of a tool you are." She retorts. A.M grins and looks back down at her knees. "You know I, guess I can give ya a try?" She says hesitantly, sounding out each word as if she wasn't even sure of what she was saying in the least. Jo straightened up, heart beating loudly as a stupid grin planted itself on her face. "Really? Don't tease me now Spray Tan." She says, her mood visibly lightening as the words left her mouth. "Well I mean you're a little rough around the edges, okay that's a lie, you're about as bad as it gets. But I'm sure I can make _something_ work." She says, glancing towards Jo, her lips tilting up in a small smile. Jo smiled back full force, a light blush tinting her cheeks. "But." But? But what? Jo scootched closer to A.M ."If ya call me a name one more time I swear." Jo cracked a smile, "Or what Jersey?" She says teasingly, the look on her face being wiped clean off as A.M scootched closer herself and leaned in close, jo's face starting to burn the closer A.M got. Before she knew it A.M had feverishly planted her lips onto Jo's, pulling away quickly after a chaste kiss. "or I'll have ta kiss ya?" She breathed out, blinking dumbly as if she couldn't believe what she had just done herself. A smile coming back to Jo's face after the initial surprise wore off. "Well I don't know about you but that's completely fine by me." She says, a smile softening her face as she leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
